This Daddy is Mine!
by Knight Kunoichi
Summary: Nara Shikadai is a reasonable boy. A really reasonable, level headed, smart, strategist boy. Yes, it is. Or at least, this is what everyone thinks about him. Including himself. But this is his dad. And he is jealous. A cute moment between Shikamaru and his son. My first attempt at this and it is a little longer that I intended it to be. I hope you like it! Read and reviee
1. My Jealous Little Monster

Nara Shikadai is a reasonable boy. A really reasonable, level headed, smart, strategist boy. Yes, it is. Or at least, this is what everyone thinks about him. Including himself.

So if he analyses something and finds a conclusion, it is because that is the most probable and correct conclusion. And he really analysed this. And the conclusion is: his father doesn't love him.

Well, he maybe, just maybe loves him. But he loves someone else the most. And that is the problem.

He is just like his dad. A spitting image. From his face to his personality to his mannerisms. Mom says that this drives her crazy. His "bothersome" and "what a pain" and neck rubs are just like his father's. His laziness too. His intelligence and strategical mind. So why his dad loves that girl so much?

At first, he was okay to share his dad, she was here before him, after all. But now she was promoted. She is Hokage's bodyguard. She work with dad every day until late. And he brings her home for a midnight tea and a shogi game. And he talks about her non stop.

"Mirai this, Mirai that. She's so smart and brave. And her chakra control is amazing, just like her father." Mirai, Mirai, Mirai… And now, Shikadai hates her. Plain and simple. She stolen his dad.

But he's not a child anymore. He's already a chunnin. He's a shinobi. He can control his emotions. So he did that.

Until the day, he came home after a mission and finds her curled up in the backyard, head in his father chest, taking a nap with him.

With HIS father. In HIS spot. Under their favourite tree. That was HIS place! That was HIS dad.

So he did what he didn't want to do. He lost control.

"THIS IS MY DAD! THIS DADDY IS MINE, NOT YOURS!". He flinched at how childish he sounded. He doesn't even call him "daddy" anymore. Not since he went to the academy.

Shikamaru sits up straight and look at his child, confused. What a hell? Shikadai doesn´t call him "daddy" since he was 6! And why is he screaming like that? Why is he behaving like a child half of his age?

Shikadai's face turned red from embarrassment. "I HATE YOU BOTH!". And he run way, slamming door on the way to his room.

Shikamaru doesn't know what to do. His son never behaved like that. Not even when he was a baby or a toddler. What is going on?

"Sorry, Mirai… I don't know what's up with him…"

Mirai sighed. "For the Konoha's number one strategist, you are a little dumb, Shika-nii-chan"

"I'm…what?" Shikamaru is dumb founded.

"You son is jealous! You spend all day with me, you bring me home for tea and Temari said that you don't stop bragging about me…"

"But… It' true! I'm proud of you!"

"And I'm thankful for that! But he is your son, not me! And he is just a child, to be truthful… He is only 12, after all…"

"I was his age when I lead my first mission…"

"Yes, you were. But your father didn't coddle you like you coddled him. He didn't have time for that. And when he had time, he spent it with you… You told me that. About the shogi games, the naps under the trees, the cloud watching, the deer feeding… You didn't have to share him with someone else…"

"I made a promise and…"

"Oh shut up! I know all of that! But I'm a grown ass woman! I don't need you rocking me to sleep and teaching me how to throw a freaking kunai! I throw them better than you!"

"So…"

"So go ahead and talk to your kid! Tell him that you love him better than me! Tell him how proud you are of his promotion!"

"But he knows that! Doesn't him?" Shikamru sounds uncertain…

"Oh for Kami sake! You are more emotional dumb than Ino and Temari told me!"

"I'm…what?" He's shocked.

"Go! He knows that but he NEEDS to hear that from you! Go! Hug your kid, you pineapple head!"

She smirks when saw him getting up and heading to the house. "Troublesome women of mine…"

Shikamaru stops at his son's room door… Should he knock? How troublesome…

"Dai? Son?" He hesitates.

"Yes…" Shikadai's voice is quiet and sounds broken. Shikamaru's heart clenches. His son is in pain and he didn't even notice that.

He opens the door. Shikadai is curled up in his bed, back to the door, trembling slightly. He sits at his side and pulls the covers to see his son's face. Shikadai tries to hide his face in the pillow.

"Son? Look at me please…" Shikamaru's voice is calm and quiet, just like the voice he used to use when he was trying to calm down his kid when he was a baby. His "Daddy voice" like Temari used to call it.

"No…" Shikadai chokes a sob. "Can you leave me alone please? Just for a bit? I'm sorry, okay?"

Shikamaru sighs. "No, kiddo, I can't leave you alone like that. I'm not mad. At least, not at you…"

Silence fills the room for a minute before Shikamaru can hear his son's shaky breaths. He is trying so hard to get a hold of his emotions. It's painful to watch. Why? He never taught that to him. Yes, he taught him to control his emotions in an exam or in a battle scenario. He used shogi games to teach him that. But not with his parents, in the safety of his room. He always told Shikadai to let out his emotions in this case. Doesn't matter if he was angry, or nervous, or sad. He could and should to cry in his home, in his father shoulder or his mother arms. Temari teased him endlessly, saying that he is raising a cry baby just like him, but Shikamaru knows that she agrees with him. Bottle up emotions are like a volcano, waiting to explode. It's not good for you.

"Dai… come here…" He lifts his son of the bed and places him in his lap, like he was half of his age. "talk to me, kiddo. Talk with daddy."

Shikadai is trembling and cringes at his dad's words. "I'm not 5, you know?"

"I know, but you are my kid and you are in pain. I want to know what's up. So, talk"

"It's nothing… It's stupid." Shikadai hides his face in his father chest. He inhales his familiar scent, relishing at his warm embrace. He feels…safe. And calm. And at home… He'll never admit that, especially in front of his friends, but he would crawl in his parent's bed and sleep in his father's arms until the Chunnin Exams. Then, he stopped doing that. He is a chunnin after all, not a kid anymore, so that is off limits. But he misses it SO much! He still has nightmares sometimes. And his jutsu is worthless when is dark. And he can sleep with a light on anymore… Oh, he hates this "grown up ninja" thing. But dad is all about teaching the next generation and not being a kid forever… So he has to suck it up and sleep alone and pretend that is not dark in his room…

He is so caught up in his line of thought that he jumps when Shikamaru speaks "It's important if it makes you feel like that…"

"It's… You don't have time to me! And you are always working or with Mirai! And I can go to you anymore or sleep with you or hug you! And is so dark in here and I'm scared but I shouldn't be! And you don't love me because I'm not all grown up and strong like her! You don't love me anymore". He ends his rambling breathless and breaks down in heavy sobs, soaking his father's shirt with tears.

"Wow, wow, kid… Calm down, please. Just calm down, okay? Take deep breaths, just like me. Okay? Come on, like me. That's it, little fawn, breath with daddy". Shikamaru rubs soothing circles in his child back and breaths deeply, trying to coax him to do the same.

"Come on, little fawn, hush… Breath, just breath…" Shikadai starts to calm down. That childish nickname works like a charm. Just his father calls him that. Just when they are alone, not even when his mother is around. That's what his father whispered in his hear right before his exam _"good luck, little fawn!"_ and just after he was promoted _"good job, little fawn"._ And that made him beam with pride.

Feeling his kid calming down, Shikamaru starts to talk again, never stopping the soothing circles in Shikadai's back.

"Kid, I know you miss me. And I know that you are a little jealous. But you are my pride and joy! The love of my life! I don't love anyone like I love you! I would kill and die just for you, son. And it'll never change! Look at me, little fawn" Shikadai takes a shaky breathe and looks at his father's eyes. "You'll always be my favourite person in the whole world. My shogi partner, my napping buddy. And you'll be my baby. So you can always come to me if you are sad or scared. You can always sleep with me when is to dark and lonely in here. Or you can call me if you don't want to come to my bed. It's okay. Yes, you grew up and you are independent and strong. You are an awesome shinobi and I can't be more proud of you. But it's okay to feel scared sometimes. And it's okay to come to your dad when you feel so. Remember what my father taught me about being angry and sad?"

"To let it all out? That he would pick up the pieces for you…" Shikadai answers quietly.

"And what did I tell you about that?" Shikamaru smiles.

"That you'll always be there to pick up the pieces for me…" Shikadai smiles, finally. He feels stupid for his behave but on the other hand… He feels more assured now. He believes in his father's words. He is to lazy to lie.

"Yup, that's it, kiddo!" Shikamaru ruffles his son's hair and rests his head on top of Shikadai's. "Better now?"

"Yes…" Shikadai whispers. "I'm… I'm sorry… Really, really sorry."

"It's okay, that was why I tell you not to hide what you feel. But it's okay, don't think about that anymore."

"And Mirai? She's mad at me…"

"No, she is fine. She understood you. Actually, she knocked some senses in your dad's head… Luckily your mother wasn't here… She would knock me with her fan, instead" Shikamaru laughs.

"And me… Bothersome…" Shikadai giggles.

"Yeah, troublesome woman…" Shikamaru smiles to his kid.

Shikadais yawns and curls up against his father chest. "Are you tired, son?"

"Hum,hum…" Shikadai's eyes are half lidded.

"Take a nap, you need it" Shikamaru prepares to lay his son in the bed, but the kid fists his shirt.

"Can you…can you stay with me, daddy?" Shikadai hesitates..

"I wouldn't go anywhere, little fawn. Anywhere…" Shikamaru lays down with his son in his chest already asleep.

Yes, maybe his son is growing up. Maybe he's almost a teenager. And maybe, just maybe he is raising a cry baby just like him. But it's okay. It's okay to cry in the safety of a loved one's arms. And maybe it's okay to let him be a kid just a little longer… The times are changed. They live in peace now. So it's okay to let them be kids longer that the previous generation… Just a little bit longer…


	2. My Angry Little Foxie

Stupid, stupid, stupid old man! He hadn't no right. No right at all! Yes, Boruto knows that he had screw up. Cheating was not the answer. But that shitty old man shouldn't have scolded him in front of everyone! Every shinobi in the village was there, for Kami sakes! Even from other villages… Oh, sure his father is the oh mighty Hokage and was embarrassed with his child actions, but scolding and screaming at him in front of everyone wasn't necessary.

Not necessary at all! Stupid, shitty old man…

Boruto is sulking in his room. His mom send him upstairs without a word. Just a stern "go to your room and don't leave unless is absolutely necessary". His sweet and gentle mom sounded so cold and angry… She's never angry with him… She understands him better them anyone else…

So, he is here, waiting… And sulking… He is furious with his dad! It was his fault, after all. Boruto just wanted to impress him, to show that he is better than the Great War hero… That's why he cheated, right?

As the minutes turn into hours, his angers starts to subside… Now he feels… Ashamed? Maybe… And scared… And lonely… And he will never admit that out loud but… he wants his dad… He misses him so much… The Seventh Hokage barely spends anytime at home, nowadays. He missed his bedtime routine. Dad used to tickle him, before pulls the blankets, tucking him just like Boruto loves. And he would pass him his plush fox and read him a story. Now he is never ther for bedtime. And Boruto is too big for tickles and plushes and stories…

But he misses all of that. Cuddling besides his dad, feeling his warmth was the most relaxing thing in the world. He used to fell asleep before the end of the story. Now, he tosses and turns for hours. And he feels always tired and irritated and can't concentrate properly. So, he can't train the way he should. And that's why he cheated… Right?

He doesn't know how long he was lost in these embarrassing thoughts, but now someone knocks in his door.

"Hima, go away please… not now…" He sighs, exasperated with his baby sister.

"It's me, Boruto" He hears his dad's voice and starts shaking. Why is he shaking? "May I come in?"

"Yes…" He hides under the bed covers, using them as a shield.. He doesn't even know why is he so scared. He is shaking, drenched in cold sweat, tears pooling in his eyes, stomach churning.

His dad enter the room and sits in the bed. "Look, son… I… I… Kami, I don't even know what I want to say to you… Look… I'm sorry, okay? Really sorry…"

Boruto peaks from under the covers, eyes so wide as saucers. "Sorry? For what? I'm the one who screwed up…" he whispers.

"Yes, you were. But I shouldn't scold you in front of everyone. You know the saying, right? Praise in public, punish in private, or something like that… What you did was very, very wrong and you'll be punished for that, but that wasn't the time or the place to scream with you…"

"It's okay… I know I deserved it" He mumbles…

"Not totally…" Boruto's head shots up at his father´s words. "I know why you did it… It's my fault to"

"You do? Your fault?"

"Yes, foxie. I know. You just want me to acknowledge you, you just wanted to prove yourself… I'm right?"

"Yes…" The kid feels so ashamed. His face is bright red and the tears finally start to run down his cheaks.

"Oh kid, come here…" Naruto pats the spot besides him. Boruto crawls and sits next to him. His father gently pulls him to his lap.

"I'm too old for this, old man"

"Don't push it, kid… And no, you are not. I miss you, and you miss me. That's the reason behind all this acting out, right? All these pranks, insults, arguments, misbehaving and cheating. I'm not the best father in the world, but.. I'm trying! I'm trying so hard to run this village, to be with you and your sister and your mom, to be better… But I'm only one person and I can't be everywhere at the same time…"

"You can… Your Kage bunshin…"

"That's not the same and you know it very well… I'm sorry, foxie, okay? I'm really, really sorry. For all this mess… When you were born, I promised you to be there. To never let you feel alone… And I messed up big time…"

"It's okay, I guess… Being an Hokage is your dream, since you're a little boy… I know the stories… You deserved it…" Boruto hides his face in his father's broad chest. "You don't deserve a shitty child like me…" He whispers.

"Hey, what was that? You are NOT a shitty child, never say that again! You are perfect. You are the sweetest kid around." Boruto hides deeply in his chest, his ears pink and mumbles something. "Yes, you are. You are a strong, confident shinobi. You are a prodigy, better than I was with your age. And it's okay to be like that outside. Maybe outsiders don't know, but I know your sweet side. How you care for your mother and sister. How you kiss them gently and hug them tight. And I know you are STILL a child. A sweet, gentle child that doesn't know what to do with all the anger and resentment he has bottled inside."

"I'm not angry… not with you…"

"Yes, you are. And that's okay. But you should come to me and tell me that. Not acting like a spoiled brat. I know for a fact that you are not a brat… Spoiled, maybe, but not a brat."

"You are ALWAYS working! You don't have time for me anymore. You don't even put me in bed anymore…" The last phrase was whispered so quietly that Naruto almost missed it…

"You miss our bedtime routine, don't you? That "I'm too big for that" crap on weekends, is just an act, right?" Boruto nods against his chest. "Okay, let's make a deal: I'll try to be home in time for that on weekdays and I'll ALWAYS do that with you on weekends. And when you need me, go to the tower and ask Shikamaru, he'll let you in, unless I'm in a meeting. Deal?"

"Deal… But uncle Shika will think that I'm a baby for that…"

"No, he won't. Shikadai comes at least twice a week to spend some time with his father. You can come too"

"Okay." Boruto smiles at his father.

"That's my little foxie boy!"

"Not little…" Boruto says, snuggling in his father's arms.

"Right, my big foxie boy…" Naruto indulges him. "So, bedtime now?"

"You are not mad with me anymore?"

"No"

"Neither disappointed?"

"No, it's okay. It's over. Just don't do that again! Ever! And tomorrow you'll apologize to Shikadai and your uncles" Naruto's voice is firm but gentle.

"I promise!" Boruto nods.

"So, off to bed!" Naruto tickles his son, until the kid screams "STOP" and squirms under the covers again.

His dad tucks him. "Hum…where is your fox?" He asks?

"To old for that…" Boruto blushes…

"Hum… under the bed, I guess?" Naruto smiles when his kid gives him a shy nod and picks the worn out plush from the floor.

"Here he is!" Naruto tucks the fox under his kid's arm, fluffy ears brushing his cheek, just the way he knows the kid loves. Boruto slept like that since he was a baby, the ironic orange plush next to him, since day one. Naruto smiles at the obnoxious gift, the first toy that the kid received, courtesy from Kakashi. His old sensei teases him until today, saying that his gift was his son's favourite thing in the world.

He shifts in the bed, preparing to cuddle with the exhausted kid. Boruto mistakes his actions, thinking that his dad is leaving. His eyes shot open (he's already drifting to sleep) and he sits up.

"No, daddy! Don't go!" If he were less tired and more awake, he would never say those words, but he is to tired and to sad and to lonely to care if he sounds childish. Right now, he just want his dad here, with him.

"Not going anywhere, foxie. Calm down and close your eyes again. I'm just lying next to you. Story?" Naruto says softly.

"Please…can you stay?"

"Too tired to go anywhere, scoot over" Naruto lays next him, his kind cuddle in his arms and he doesn't have time to start a story. Boruto is already fast asleep, contempt in his daddy's embrace, his fox's ears brushing lightly at his cheek.

"To big for this…right" Naruto smiles before falls asleep, his first night of undisturbed sleep in ages.

What he doesn't know is the consequences of that "come to me" deal. He and Shikamaru found themselves working with a kid hiding under their desks, head in their fathers lap, almost every day… Not that they are the ones to complain about that…


End file.
